Just Chilling Off
by Pii
Summary: Both Tucker and Valerie were busy with works after the disasteroid incident. The new mayor has to collect some reports and Valerie has to help her dad while also working as the Red Huntress. The two decided to chill off for a while, just as friends...


_Hiya guys. Pii is finally writing something again. *shot*_

_I am deciding to go with something unusual… TuckerxValerie! Yes. I love this pairing as much as DannyxSam. But I see there're not many fans of this pairing out there. I saw TuckerxDani and TuckerxJazz but didn't found TuckerxValerie much. But I always love this pairing :)_

_So, I am deciding to write one shot for it ^_^ Hope you guys enjoy this! This one is post PP._

_Danny Phantom (c) Butch Hartman_

**Just Chilling Off**

"Alright, alright. I took care of it. Eh? No, you can't do that! Yes, I am the youngest mayor of Amity Park. I need the report now. Do you ask for the ghost technology? That was no problem for saving the world. Yes? I am busy now. Please call me later. I have no time for Danny Phantom fans- I don't know where he is now. I am at my own room. No, I won't sign for that one."

Tucker was walking in now-his-office room in circle while answering to many calls at once. Ever since the disasteroid incident, he had been busy. He has become the new mayor of Amity Park (not to mention the youngest one) since the previous mayor has been missing since that incident.

Tucker knew being a mayor is not easy, but he enjoys it. Everyday come with task. Not to mention he haven't finished some business from the incident. Some reports, machine status, and some other things involved with the machine that time. And there're also phone calls from Danny Phantom's fans asking where Danny is. Honestly, he didn't know. But he knew that his friends began dating since that time.

So, it was left Tucker and his tasks. Tucker hung off the phone calls and took some papers from the table. He had to finish some things. He rushed to the door. But when he was about to open it, the door opens first and somebody was rushing inside the room when Tucker was rushing to get outside.

CRASH.

Papers were falling on the floor. "Ouch,…" both Tucker and the person he crashed to rubbed their heads. "Oops, sorry,"

"No, my bad… I should've knocked first,"

Tucker opened his eyes to see the crasher's face. "Valerie?" he asked. Yes, that was Valerie indeed.

"I am here to deliver some reports you needed," Valerie said as she began to take her papers from the floor. "They're from my dad. He has finished writing some pages but not for the final one,"

"I am sorry. I was very rushed." Tucker replied as he also began to pick up his papers. "I got a lot to do."

"Same here," Valerie replied again, still picking up papers. "I've been busy to help my dad making those reports after that incident. And after this I should check some ghost activities… well, you already know my side job, right?"

"Sure, I knew." Tucker said again. "That's why I don't like when you hurt Danny."

"I didn't know that was Danny that time." Valerie said. "Well,… my mind was completely in anger for he ruined my life that time… I didn't realize that he was actually the hero until the disasteroid part… Oh well, past is past. Now I am looking at him differently."

Tucker and Valerie kept talking while picking up papers without looking at each other's faces that time. Until Tucker's hand accidently hold Valerie's, the two looked up to each other's face blushing.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Tucker suddenly shot out. Through he was flirting with girls all the time before, but this time… He didn't get it why he was suddenly nervous. Was it because he began to dislike Valerie ever since she began to hunt Danny- and just recently come to trust her again? Or what? He quickly pull his hand back.

The two stared at each other for a while, then Valerie spoke again, "That's okay. An-anyway,"

What with the gap? Was she also nervous? To know that he was actually knew her job all this time and he has become the mayor now… Or what?

"I need to finish some business soon," Valerie said as she picked up the last paper then tidying them. "So, I guess I have to leave fast. There're lots of tasks to do."

After she finished tidying the papers, she gave them to Tucker and say, "There you go."

"Thanks." Tucker replied, taking the papers. "I also have a lot to do. And it's kind of killing me."

"I guess a rest would be nice," Valerie said. "If only the tasks are done…"

"Yeah," Tucker replied sadly. He thought for a while, and then said. "Hey, want to go somewhere? Just for chilling off from work… well, you see… we're both deserves it."

Valerie's eyes lit up. "Why not?" She said again excitedly. "It's been tiring since that day. I think I am free on Sunday."

"Sure." Tucker nodded. "Let's go somewhere to rest from working this Sunday."

"Okay, then." Valerie said as she walked off to the door. "See you at Sunday."

Tucker stayed in his place watching Valerie went off before he finally snapped out of it. What was he thinking? He asked himself. He knew he has been falling in love for Valerie before. This time… it was just… weird. It feels different. Anyway, why he was so nervous? He has been on a date before. And this time there was no difference, right? And it was not even a date, just a chilling off… to kill the stress of the work.

Then he suddenly remembered that he has something else more important to do than just standing there thinking about Valerie. So, with that, Tucker ran off with some papers out of his room.

* * *

><p>That day was Sunday, and Tucker was looking forward to go out with Valerie. Just as friends… to chilling off. Nothing else, he told himself. Part of him wondered if he has been fall in love once again to Valerie. One side of him wanted to accept that, but the other side refused. She was hunting Danny- his best friend for months! He just can't trust her like that. He knew she already changed her opinion about Danny and helped him since that incident, but part of him still not want to believe that.<p>

Well… that was just complicated.

And on that day, Tucker was going out with Valerie. She was also looking forward for the 'chilling off'. So, the two met and walked to several places in Amity Park.

They had fun for the day- eating ice creams, having lunches, visiting some places together, and watching movie… a horror one. And Tucker ended up hugging Valerie in the progress. Well,… that's new; a boy hugging a girl because afraid of a horror movie. The two joked a lot about some things and laughed off together. It felt really fun, and the day began to turn darker. It was still 7, through. And the two still have some time to walk around before the curfew.

"That was really fun!"

"You said that!"

"But you were hugging me because you're scared?"

"I was just surprised by the sudden appearance of the ghost,"

The two kept laughing while walking out from the movie theatre until they see their friends walking together while holding their hands to the movie theatre. They were Danny and Sam, the two has become couples ever since the disasteroid incident. Looks like they were dating that time. Danny was the first one who greeted. He waved cheerfully to Tucker and Valerie.

"Hey Tuck! Hey Val!"

"Hey, dude." Tucker greeted back. Then Valerie joined the conversation. "You two are dating right now?" She asked. Danny and Sam nodded.

"How's the date going?" Tucker asked teasingly.

"Good," Sam answered. "We're just about to watch a movie now. Before Danny fly me home." She said as she leaned to Danny closer after that. "You two just watched a movie, I guess?"

"Yes, we just watch it." Valerie said. "And Tucker was scared to no end."

"Hey!" Tucker replied.

"Who was the one who hugged me because he was scared?"

"I told you I was just surprised!"

Danny and Sam were quiet, before finally Danny asked. "Umm… Tuck…"

Tucker turned to his best friend, "Yes?"

Danny looked confused, but he asked anyway. "When did you and Valerie hook up?"

The two suddenly questioned. "Hook up?" Then they began to panic and blushed. They waved their hands for a 'no' sign. "No! We weren't dating!"

"It was just a 'chilling off'!"

"We are not couples!"

"Yes, that was just 'chilling off'!"

"Job is killing me!"

"We needed some spaces!"

"And we just hang out together-"

"-as friends!"

"Nothing else! Just a chilling off! Nothing more than that!"

Danny and Sam were just staring at their friends, through. They didn't say a thing over the two's reaction. Then Danny decided to end the conversation, "Oh… okay. I guess the movie is about to start, so I and Sam will leave to the theatre. Have fun both of you!" with that, the two left while waved to Tucker and Valerie.

Tucker and Valerie were still blushing from that panic. What? They thought they were… couples? What give them that idea? They're just chilling off. Nothing else. Well,… maybe they looked like couples that day… Then suddenly Tucker realized, that was how Danny and Sam felt all those times when everyone addressed them as 'lovebirds'. He felt very panic, and… what with the blushing part? He questioned himself.

"Well,… I guess,… we better over this day," Valerie suddenly said.

"Eh,… me too." Tucker said. "I was thinking the same thing. I need to get home soon to prepare for tomorrow's job, so…"

"…Errr… I am sorry," Valerie said again. "I'm busy too, yeah…"

"It's okay." Tucker said again. Then the two become silent.

Awkward silence.

Both of them didn't say a thing. Neither of them did anything else. They just stayed there for a while. Until Valerie said again.

"Well… actually," she began, but she couldn't help from blushing. "I kind of enjoyed today."

"Same here." Tucker replied. "Maybe we should do it again next time, when we're free again."

"Yeah…"

Silence again.

"…so…" Tucker began, to break another awkward silence.

"Well, I really have to leave now." Valerie spoke out. But then she turned to Tucker and asked, "Want a ride?"

"Eh?" Tucker suddenly asked. "Er… sure." He just replied like that. Valerie changed her clothes to Red Huntress suit. There's no need to keep her side job a secret ever since that incident. After all, Tucker already found out her secret a long time ago before that. Then she pulled Tucker to her jet. "Hold on tight," she said.

Tucker was suddenly freaking out. "W-Wait, that wasn't what I thought when you asked me for a ride-". Suddenly Tucker wondered if he could trust Valerie on this one. He trusted Danny- he is his best friend. So it was always okay whenever he took him flying. But this time, it's Valerie- she is a girl. And… on a jet! But before Tucker could say anything else to protest, Valerie- a.k.a. Red Huntress already took herself and Tucker off really fast with that jet. The mayor couldn't help but to hold tightly at Valerie while he found himself screaming in the air that evening.

It was just a matter of time before the stronger relationship between them could be formed. But at least, Tucker chose to believe Valerie that night. And she did bring him home in full body that night. Through it's ended up with him throwing up in the bathroom after he arrived at home.

**END? Or not? :P**

_Pii with TuckerxValerie story. Wooooo xDDDD_

_I hope you guys enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this. :) And I feel like want to make the fandoms like this pairing more hahaha xD *shot*_

_I might make a sequel for this when I feel like I want to. But for now… review! xD I want to know what you guys think of this story. Please tell me your opinion. I am sorry if there's any grammatical error in here._

_Well, all right… with this… Pii's out ^_^_

_I wish I can work on my other fics after this, lol. XD_

_I still need to kill that writer's block =w=''_


End file.
